englandbangladeshfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangladesh - Culture
Culture: Language The official language is Bangla, also known as Bengali. It is the first language of more than 98 percent of the population. It is written in its own script, derived from that of Sanskrit. Many people in Bangladesh also speak English and Urdu. Bangla vocabulary shows many influences. These include a strong Islamic influence seen in the greetings of "Salaam aleykum" (Peace be unto you) and "Khoda hafez" (God Bless you) and nouns from the Arab world such as "dokan" (shop), "tarikh"(date), "kolom"(pen) and "bonduk" (gun). In West Bengal the Hindu influence is greater with the use of the Hindu greeting "Namashkar". English has also had an influence on Bangla. During the days of the Raj many words of English origin such as "tebil" (table), "tiffin" (archaic in modern day English meaning snack box) entered Bangla. In more recent time the ever rising global nature of English has lead to words such as "television", "telephone", "video" and "radio" being adopted by Bangla. However, unlike India, there has never been the need for English as a lingua franca and thus Bangla is the state language of Bangladesh. Link: http://www.kwintessential.co.uk/resources/global-etiquette/bangladesh.html Religions . The majority of Bangladeshis are Muslim. However, most still very much mix this with pre-Islam folk traditions. . Bangladeshis identify with the folk traditions of Bengali culture. This includes belief in shamanism and the powers of fakirs (Muslim holy men who are exorcists and faith healers), ojhaa (shamins with magical healing powers), and Bauls (religious mendicants and wandering musicians). . There is a strong tradition of music, dance, and literature that includes classical devotions of Hindu and Muslim music. Link: http://www.kwintessential.co.uk/resources/global-etiquette/bangladesh.html Festival ''' . Islam defines many of the festivals in Bangaldesh. These include two Eids (one after Ramadan and one after the Hajj) Shab-e-Qadr (the night of power), Milad un-Nabi (birth date of the Prophet Muhammad) and Shab-e-Barat (the night of the fortune). . Hindu influences festivals include Durga Puja and Kali Puja (community worshipping of Goddess Durga and Kali). . On the whole an entire community participates in each other's religious ceremonies. Link: http://www.kwintessential.co.uk/resources/global-etiquette/bangladesh.html '''Food The Bangladeshi people eat many different foods. Their foods are as exotic as their language and culture. Basmati Rice is a staple in all meals. Special rice dishes such as the Biryani of Old Dhaka and the Tehari (prepared with beef) of Chittagong are the most sought-after. Bhuna Khichuri and Pulao are also popular rice dishes. Occasionally, rice is replaced by a number of different types of flat breads, such as Luchi, Mughlai Paratha, Chapati/Roti, Naan, Chital Pitha, Bakarkhani (mostly in Old Dhaka and Chittagong), etc. Some favorite dishes are: Spicy Beef curry/bhuna, Lamb curry with tomatoes, Nihari (spicy curry of beef shank or sheep/goat shank), Chicken wings (baked in a paste of yogurt and spices), Onion fries (Onions sliced and mixed with chilies and then dipped in gram flour and egg and then fried in oil) with chutney, hard boiled eggs glazed in curry, Dry chick peas and tomatoes stewed with cumin and ginger, Paneer chapati (dry cottage cheese in flat bread), Yogurt (sweetened with molasses and honey), numerous river and sea fishes fried or curried, Shutki (dry fish), Hilsa fish in mustard sauce, Shrimp Dopiaza, Aubergine and Fruit Lassi (yogurt-based drink). They also eat dishes like Dal (lentil) of numerous varieties, Niramish (vegetable curry), Kebabs (Jali, Shami, Sheekh, Kufta, Hari, etc.), Jelabees, Bhaji, Raita, Tandoori chicken, Tandoori beef, Puri, Laddoos, Halwa (pronounced Halua), Chutney, Pickles, Shimai, and a wide selection of vegetable dishes (especially cauliflower, gourd, pumpkin, potatoes, tomatoes) and many more dishes. Fragrant spices are also used and mostly freshly ground: Curry, Onion, Garlic, Ginger, Cumin, Turmeric, Cardamon seeds, Cloves, Saffron, Tetul (tamarind), Rosewater, Satkora (flavourful citrus fruit grown only in Sylhet), Bay leaves, Coconut milk, Pudina patha (mint leaves), Coriander seeds, Chili powder, fresh chilies, lemon and much more. Link: http://wiki.answers.com/Q/What_are_some_of_the_foods_that_the_people_of_Bangladesh_might_eat National anthem' Amar Shonar Bangla (My Golden Bengal) (Bengali:আমার সোনার বাংলা) is a 1905 song written and composed by the Bengali poet Rabindranath Tagore from undivided India, the first ten lines of which were adopted in 1972 as the Bangladeshi national anthem. It is of interest that another poem by Rabindranath Tagore (Jana Gana Mana) is the national anthem of India making him the only person to have penned national anthems of two nations. The word shonar literally means 'made of gold', but in the song sonar Bangla may be interpreted to either express the preciousness of Bengal or a reference to the colour of paddy fields before harvest. The song was written in 1905 during the period of Bongobhanga (Bôngobhôngo - 1905 Partition of Bengal) - when the ruling British empire had the province of Bengal (of undivided India) split into two parts; the decision on the Partition of Bengal was announced on 19 July 1905 by then Viceroy of India, Lord Curzon. The partition took effect on 16 October 1905. This divide of Bengal was along communal lines — East Bengal had a majority of Muslims, while West Bengal had a majority of Hindus. This partition is claimed to have undermined India's national movement against British imperialism, and is said to have been politically motivated. This song, along with a host of others, was written by Tagore, a pioneer of the cultural and political movement against this partition. These songs were meant to rekindle the unified spirit of Bengal, to raise public consciousness against the communal, political divide. The lyrics first appeared in the September issues of "Bongodorshon" and "Baul" simultaneously, in 1905. The song along with the musical notation (referred to as swaralipi in Bengali), first appeared in the periodical musical journal Shongeet Biggnan Probeshika in the same month and year. Indira Devi, Tagore's niece, Satyendranath Tagore's daughter, jotted down the musical notation hearing it from Tagore himself (this was the common norm, Tagore singing the song, and someone formally jotting down the musical notations). It is said that the music of this song was inspired by the Baul singer Gagan Harkara's song "Ami Kothay Pabo Tare". (Bengali:কোথায় পাবো তারে)^[1] The first 10 lines of this song constitute the national anthem of Bangladesh. It was adopted in 1972 after the independence of Bangladesh. The English translation was done by Syed Ali Ahsan. Lyric ' '''Link: '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amar_Shonar_Bangla '''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amar_Shonar_Bangla] Flag